The Greatest Criminal
by titpuce86
Summary: Trois ans d'absence, c'est long. Surtout pour ceux qui restent derrière et qui doivent composer avec les souvenirs laissés par ceux qui sont partis.
1. Gai : The Greatest Criminal

**The Greatest Criminal**

AN: Cette fic est la traduction d'une série de trios OS écrits par Ate de Anguis qui m'a gracieusement permis de vous en faire profiter. Et comme d'habitude, le monde de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Gai – The Greatest Criminal<strong>

* * *

><p>Maito Gai hait Haruno Sakura.<p>

Pas à cause de son rejet de Lee. Après tout, son élève est dans le printemps de sa jeunesse et si Gai sait que Lee est contrarié, il sait aussi que le garçon mérite mieux et qu'il a amplement le temps de s'en rendre compte et de trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas aussi superficielle.

Non, la raison pour laquelle Gai abhorre Haruno Sakura, c'est la façon dont elle traite Hatake Kakashi.

Gai est le rival éternel de Kakashi et la seule personne proche d'un ami qu'a Kakashi et cela Gai le sait bien. Autrefois Kakashi avait l'équipe 7 mais elle n'existe désormais plus et Kakashi a perdu son équipe, encore, et Gai sait combien Kakashi est proche de la destruction. Et Gai sait également qu'Haruno Sakura n'en a pas la moindre idée. Et même si elle le savait, Gai n'est pas sûr qu'elle s'en soucierait. Il est impossible qu'elle puisse s'en soucier si elle n'a pas remarqué l'état de Kakashi.

Si elle n'a pas remarqué à quel point Kakashi a maigri.

Si elle n'a pas remarqué l'absence d'Icha Icha Paradise.

Si elle n'a pas remarqué la sonorité presque désespérée des saluts que Kakashi lui adresse à chaque fois qu'il la croise.

Si elle n'a pas remarqué combien son équipe comptait pour Kakashi et à quel point il a l'impression d'avoir horriblement failli à ses obligations envers eux.

Si elle n'a pas remarqué à quel point la séparation de l'équipe 7 a si terriblement blessé Kakashi.

Maito Gai ne déteste pas Uzumaki Naruto. Il pense que peut-être Kakashi s'est focalisé un peu trop sur Sasuke et dans ces conditions, Gai ne peut certainement pas blâmer Naruto d'avoir pris avantage de sa jeunesse pour trouver un enseignant qui puisse l'aider à découvrir son potentiel. Il est peut-être l'hôte de Kyuubi mais c'est un bon garçon. Gai se rappelle encore facilement la colère de Naruto après que Gaara ait écrasé sans pitié la jambe de Lee, sa prompte défense de son amie Hinata (qui n'était même pas un de ses coéquipiers) et la façon dont il a débuté le processus de guérison de Neji, là où lui-même avait toujours échoué.

Gai sait également que Naruto tient énormément à ceux qu'il considère comme importants et qu'il ne les blesserait jamais volontairement – et Gai sait que Naruto considère Kakashi comme quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux. Après tout c'est Naruto qui envoie parfois des lettres qui mettent Kakashi d'assez bonne humeur pour sortir Icha Icha Paradise ou accepter un des défis de Gai, même si cette bonne humeur ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Et Gai sait que même lorsqu'il n'envoie pas de lettre à Kakashi, Naruto prend toujours la peine de demander dans ses lettres à Iruka comment va Kakashi et demande à son ancien professeur de lui crier dessus s'il est encore en retard. Gai le sait parce qu'il était présent une des fois où Iruka en a parlé à Kakashi et lui a demandé s'il voulait qu'il transmette un message. Kakashi n'avait pas été d'aussi bonne humeur que lorsqu'il avait directement reçu une lettre de Naruto, bien que la plupart des gens n'eussent pas été capables de voir la différence entre le résultat des messages de Naruto transmis par Iruka et l'attitude habituelle de Kakashi. Mais Gai est le rival éternel de Kakashi : il peut donc voir la différence bien mieux que n'importe qui d'autre.

Et donc Gai apprécie Uzumaki Naruto, même si l'adolescent a abandonné Kakashi pour un autre professeur.

Gai ne déteste même pas Uchiha Sasuke. Certes il pense que le garçon a abandonné Kakashi et son équipe et qu'il gâche sa jeunesse. Mais d'un autre côté, Gai pense aussi qu'Uchiha Sasuke n'est pas vraiment stable. Gai pense que Kakashi a perdu son temps avec le morveux mais Gai ne peut pas le détester.

Mais Gai peut haïr Haruno Sakura et il le fait.

Haruno Sakura vit dans la même ville que Kakashi. Elle le croise régulièrement même si elle étudie désormais avec l'Hokage. Mais Haruno Sakura se contente toujours d'un simple bonjour à moins que Kakashi ne lui pose une question. Elle traite Kakashi, son sensei et celui qui les a acceptés, elle et ses coéquipiers, quand bien même il n'avait jamais accepté personne d'autre, celui qui a dépensé son temps et son énergie à l'entraîner, celui qui a reconnu son intelligence et l'a récompensée pour son contrôle de son chakra, eh bien Sakura le traite comme s'il n'était qu'une vague connaissance. Elle ne prend jamais le temps de s'arrêter pour savoir comment va vraiment Kakashi. Elle ne remarque jamais que Kakashi est en train de se détruire à petit feu et que les seules choses qui le maintiennent encore sont Gai et les lettres de Naruto. Elle ne comprend jamais qu'elle est tout ce qui reste à Kakashi de l'équipe 7 et que lorsqu'il lui demande comment se passe son entraînement, il veut en fait dire « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, je suis désolé d'avoir permis que tu sois blessée et j'aimerais savoir que je ne t'ai pas complètement détruite toi aussi. Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ? » Et Haruno Sakura ne réalise pas davantage que lorsqu'elle lui répond que tout va bien, ce n'est pas ce que Kakashi entend, que pour lui ses mots sonnent plutôt comme « Je suis contente d'avoir enfin un meilleur professeur et de ne plus avoir à suivre votre entraînement. Je ne pourrai jamais vous pardonner pour vos erreurs et c'était un coup de chance que vous ne m'ayez pas détruite. » Elle refuse à Kakashi sa compassion et sa gentillesse. Elle ne parvient pas à voir qu'il pourrait avoir besoin qu'elle tienne compte de lui de temps à autre. Elle ne semble pas apprécier tout ce que Kakashi a fait pour elle.

Et donc Maito Gai déteste Haruno Sakura parce qu'il sait que bien que son éternel rival ait été blessé par de nombreuses choses, c'est Haruno Sakura qui a fini par le détruire.


	2. Sakura : A Lack of Criminality

**The Greatest Criminal**

**AN**: Cette fic est la traduction d'une série de trios OS écrits par Ate de Anguis qui m'a gracieusement permis de vous en faire profiter. Et comme d'habitude, le monde de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Et voici donc le point de vue de Sakura sur tout cela.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura - A Lack of Criminality<strong>

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura est heureuse d'avoir trouvé sa voie. Elle avait passé tant de temps à s'entraîner au combat, un talent qu'elle ne possèderait jamais vraiment. Kakashi-sensei avait été un bon professeur mais Sakura reste persuadée que leurs talents ne se correspondent tout simplement pas. Haruno Sakura est heureuse d'avoir trouvé sa voie et elle est toute aussi heureuse d'avoir trouvé un professeur qui lui corresponde davantage.<p>

Et si parfois ses compagnons lui manquent, elle a désormais appris à repousser au loin ce sentiment de perte.

Si parfois en parlant à Ino, Sasuke lui vient à l'esprit, eh bien Sakura a appris à oublier qu'elle n'a pas été une raison suffisante à ses yeux pour rester à Konoha.

Si elle pense soudain à Naruto en passant devant le stand de ramen d'Ichiraku, Sakura a appris à repousser les souvenirs traîtres de promesses brisées et d'une joie qui semblait infinie.

Si, comme cela arrive de temps à autre, quelqu'un lui demande si elle a des nouvelles de l'un ou de l'autre, Sakura parvient à répondre que Naruto va bien, qu'il dit qu'il apprend beaucoup de choses et, l'espace d'un instant, elle parvient à oublier qu'elle n'a pas la moindre nouvelle de Sasuke.

Et si quelques fois elle croise les autres équipes avec leurs professeurs, en train de rire, de se chamailler ou de partir en mission, Sakura se dit que peut-être elle regrette un peu la façon dont les choses ont changé. Le fait qu'elle n'a pas d'équipe, que son nouveau professeur n'a pas vraiment le temps pour s'amuser ou jouer avec elle ou même pour simplement prendre une mission sans grand intérêt. Le fait que lors des prochains examens Chuunin, elle ne sera pas assise dans cette salle de l'Académie à se demander si Naruto sera capable de répondre à une des questions avec en même temps l'absolue certitude que Sasuke, lui, y parviendra sans mal.

Cependant et invariablement, Sakura parvient à repousser ce genre de pensées.

C'est uniquement lorsqu'elle voit Hatake Kakashi qu'elle n'y arrive pas, qu'elle ne peut plus faire abstraction de tous ces sentiments qui menacent de l'étouffer : la peine que lui a causée le rejet de Sasuke, l'absence de la gaieté que Naruto amenait partout avec lui, les souvenirs de leçons sur le travail d'équipe et la force et la maturité et le courage, tout ce qui au final n'a pas été suffisant.

Non, Haruno Sakura n'aime vraiment pas croiser Hatake Kakashi et sa perpétuelle expression d'ennui apathique, celle qu'on peut distinguer même à travers son masque. Et parfois Sakura a même le désir, presque irrépressible, de lui crier dessus, de hurler de toutes ses forces. De lui demander pourquoi leur équipe a échoué malgré tous leurs efforts pour construire des liens entre eux. D'exiger de savoir pourquoi Sasuke n'est pas resté et pourquoi Naruto a pu partir. Elle veut savoir pourquoi son équipe s'est disloquée quand toutes les autres ont enduré.

Mais Hatake Kakashi n'est plus son professeur et Haruno Sakura, l'apprentie du cinquième Hokage, a le sentiment qu'elle n'a plus le droit d'exiger ce genre de réponses. Et donc, quand elle le croise parfois et qu'il lui demande comment se passe son entraînement, au lieu de lui dire combien l'équipe 7 lui manque, combien elle se sent seule parfois, combien elle apprécie d'apprendre à guérir même si ce n'est tout simplement pas pareil qu'avant au lieu de tout ça, elle se contente de lui dire que son entraînement se déroule à merveille.

Après tout, Haruno Sakura sait pertinemment que personne ne peut agir de façon aussi apathique qu'Hatake Kakashi, pas si il ou elle ressent réellement la perte de son équipe.


	3. Kakashi : Letters from Naruto

**The Greatest Criminal**

**AN**: Cette fic est la traduction d'une série de trios OS écrits par Ate de Anguis qui m'a gracieusement permis de vous en faire profiter. Et comme d'habitude, le monde de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Et enfin, le point de vue de Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi - Letters from Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi sait qu'il est en train de craquer. A deux reprises, il est parvenu à trouver un foyer avec les personnes auxquelles il tenait et à deux reprises, il a échoué à les garder. Kakashi ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si peut-être, il vaudrait mieux qu'il arrête d'essayer.<p>

Kakashi sait qu'il a fait de son mieux. Il a essayé de faire de ses genins des shinobis dont le Village pourrait être fier. Et si parfois il a ignoré Naruto ou Sakura, ce n'était pas par méchanceté. Il pensait simplement que ces deux là n'avaient pas autant besoin de lui que Sasuke.

Et donc, ça n'aurait pas dû le blesser autant de ne pas avoir su aider Sasuke ou de découvrir que les deux autres n'avaient pas vraiment _besoin_ de lui. Ça n'aurait pas dû le blesser de réaliser qu'ils l'avaient quitté pour de meilleurs professeurs. Il ne pouvait désormais plus rien faire pour aider Sasuke et Sakura et Naruto avaient abandonné leur professeur si incompétent.

Hatake Kakashi sait désormais que son mieux n'est pas suffisant. Il sait que s'il devait le refaire à nouveau, il agirait de façon différente.

Il aiderait Sakura à trouver le domaine qui lui convient le mieux parce qu'il avait su dès le début qu'elle ne possédait pas la force brutale de ses coéquipiers.

Il accorderait plus d'attention à Naruto, puisqu'en vérité, c'était la seule chose que Naruto aie jamais vraiment demandée.

Et Sasuke…il ne peut toujours pas dire avec certitude en quoi il a erré avec Sasuke, mais il souhaite avoir agi autrement.

Pour être totalement franc, Kakashi est pathétiquement heureux que Sakura soit simplement disposée à lui parler encore, même si elle ne dit pas grand-chose et qu'il peut pratiquement voir les accusations dans son esprit. Parfois, Kakashi se dit que peut-être il pourrait l'inviter à déjeuner ou à dîner, que peut-être il devrait simplement lui parler comme il n'a jamais pris le temps de le faire même quand il en a eu l'opportunité. Mais à la fin, il choisit toujours la lâcheté. Il a bien trop peur qu'un jour elle lui dise ce qu'elle pense vraiment et il ne sait pas comment il pourrait y répondre.

De toute façon, c'est probablement mieux comme ça, pense Kakashi. Ainsi, il n'emprisonnera pas Sakura dans le passé comme il l'avait fait lui-même. Il vaut mieux qu'elle continue à penser à l'avenir avec son nouveau professeur, puisque de toute façon, Kakashi sait que l'Hokage fait un bien meilleur travail avec son apprentie que lui n'en a jamais été capable.

Sasuke…Kakashi s'efforce de ne pas penser à lui trop souvent. Cet échec est celui qui le blesse le plus parce qu'il avait été sûr d'avoir réussi à établir un lien avec lui. Il avait été persuadé que Sasuke était capable de prendre la bonne décision, de se rappeler de la valeur du travail d'équipe, de devenir le shinobi dont Kakashi voyait clairement le potentiel en lui. Au lieu de cela, Kakshi se retrouve avec de longues nuits d'insomnie à se demander où il a échoué, ce qu'il aurait pu mieux faire.

Mais Kakashi sait que, de tous les membres de l'équipe 7, c'est Naruto qu'il a trahi le plus.

Uzumaki Naruto, qui avait été mis à l'écart toute sa vie pour une chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas la moindre influence, aurait dû trouver une famille dans son équipe, tout comme Kakashi avait aimé prétendre que _lui_ y était parvenu. Naruto aurait dû pouvoir venir voir Kakashi quand il avait eu besoin d'aide, d'entraînement ou tout simplement de quelqu'un à qui parler. Et, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, Naruto avait mérité d'avoir quelqu'un comme ça dans sa vie.

Au lieu de quoi, il avait été ignoré, mis de côté au profit de Sasuke, le "génie", et abandonné.

Kakashi est terriblement fier de Naruto, même s'il sait bien qu'il n'a aucun droit de l'être. Naruto avait trouvé un professeur qui pouvait lui apprendre tout ce dont il a envie, il s'était accroché à l'idée de leur équipe plus longtemps que n'importe qui d'autre, il s'était accroché à son rêve et, surtout, il n'avait pas abandonné ses amis, pas même Sasuke ou Kakashi.

Kakashi espère que peut-être une petite part de cela peut être attribuée aux efforts de Kakashi.

Bien qu'il sache qu'il a échoué de façon horrible avec Naruto, Kakashi sait également que l'adolescent ne l'oubliera pas, ne l'ignorera pas comme le font Sasuke et Sakura. Kakashi a découvert que seul Iruka reçoit plus de lettres de Naruto que lui et, parfois, ces lettres sont la seule chose qui permette à Kakashi de continuer. Elles lui rappellent que bien qu'il ait échoué, tout n'est pas perdu.

Les lettres de Naruto donnent à Kakashi l'espoir que, peut-être, ses actions sont pardonnables, peut-être, il n'a pas échoué aussi terriblement qu'il le croit.

Et peut-être alors que Kakashi est quelque peu obsédé par ces lettres de Naruto, peut-être qu'il les empile avec précaution dans une boîte sous son lit, peut-être qu'il les lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de les réciter sans même les regarder, peut-être que ses réponses sont cinq fois plus longues et plus soignées que ses rapports de mission et qu'il passe des heures sur chacune des réponses qu'il envoie à Naruto, les recopiant avec application pour être sûr qu'elles soient lisibles, pour être sûr de trouver le bon équilibre entre ancien professeur et ami. Peut-être tout cela, mais Kakashi pense que peut-être c'est excusable de sa part.

Car, même si Naruto n'est techniquement plus son élève, Kakashi espère qu'il peut lui être utile d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et s'il ne peut plus être l'élève de Kakashi, ce dernier garde toujours l'espoir, même incertain, que peut-être, juste peut-être, Naruto parviendra à lui pardonner suffisamment pour qu'ils deviennent amis.

Et quand, trois ans après avoir quitté Konoha en compagnie de Jiraiya, Naruto salue Kakashi avec l'énorme sourire dont il se souvient si bien, alors Kakashi sait que chaque seconde qu'il a passé sur ces lettres en valait la peine.

En tant que leader de l'équipe 7, Hatake Kakashi avait appris que faire de son mieux ne suffisait pas et qu'il avait échoué. En tant que jounin sans plus aucun élève, Hatake Kakashi avait découvert qu'il avait trahi son équipe et abandonné deux de ses membres. Et quand Naruto était revenu, Hatake Kakashi avait juré que désormais il ne ferait pas défaut à son équipe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>**:** et voilà, c'est la fin de the Greatest Criminal. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi et que j'ai réussi à faire justice au travail de l'auteur. Ce qui n'était pas toujours évident, celui-ci éprouvant apparemment un grand plaisir à passer du présent au passé puis au futur ce qui ne facilite pas vraiment la traduction.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
